psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Mom Divorces Husband
Psycho Mom Divorces Husband is the thirty-sixth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 25th, 2015. Plot In Jesse's room in the Morton Building, Jeffrey Sr., Theresa and Jesse are in the middle of an argument concerning the events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses, specifically over the fact that Jesse had smashed a beer bottle over Jeffrey Jr.'s head. Jesse claims to have done it in self-defense and tells Jeff Sr. to leave, but the latter responds by flipping Jesse's coffee table. He then shoves Jesse into the wall, causing him to fall over. Jesse accidentally breaks the light bulb of a lamp in the process. Jeffrey Sr. then smashes Jesse's TV with a Fan-Mail hammer. As Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa walk away, Jesse tells Corn to follow them. At this point, Theresa loses her grip on the psychopathic events and starts to confront Jeff Sr. However, mid-way he manages to smash a window on Jesse's Toyota Corolla with a baseball bat thus setting off the car's alarm, despite Theresa's pleads to stop. Screaming, she announces that she wants a divorce because she cannot handle Jeff Sr. being defiant towards her and Jesse; while all of this is occurring Jesse is seen watching the two unaware of the accident caused by his father. Theresa walks off as Jesse and Jeff Sr. pursue. Theresa goes back into the Ridgway Residence and starts packing up her belongings in a rush, claiming that she can no longer take part in the psychopathic events anymore, explaining that she has thought for years about divorcing Jeff Sr. due to his unorthodox parenting and her husband not listening to her. Despite Jesse's pleads of taking him with her and Jeff Sr. asking her to rethink her decision, she drives off. As Jeff Sr. goes back into the house, Jesse yells at Corn for filming while taking off his hoodie. Jesse starts to run down the driveway and stops as he curls into the fetal position before unleashing a war cry as the screen blacks out. Locations *Morton Building *The Ridgway Residence Characters *Jesse Ridgway (psycho series character) *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (psycho series character) *Theresa Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer (Offscreen) Victims Continuity The events of Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses are mentioned. In SPLIT THANKSGIVING (Part 2), Theresa said she just need some space and she's now temporarily going to stay at the Abraham Household for a while, but eventually moved to the Stahlberger Residence. The events of Psycho Mom Divorces Husband created a chain of major events, leading to struggles with Melissa Stahlberger, a bully to most of Jesse's family and to Psycho Dad Splits Computer and Psycho Dad Trashes Store. Theresa and Jeffrey Sr. have since officially divorced in THE DIVORCE PAPERS!. Jeffrey Sr. would later be seen watching this video in Psycho Dad Watches McJuggerNuggets. Reception Many viewers are against Jeffrey Sr. because of his unforgivable actions on Jesse and crossing the last line for him. Some viewers agree with Jeffrey Sr. because they know that Jesse lied and manipulated his parents, and he was in trouble by Jeffrey Sr. because he smashed a bottle over Jeffrey Jr.'s head in Psycho Brother Stomps Glasses. Some viewers are happy that Theresa divorced Jeffrey Sr., but she didn't divorce him in the video, since there's no paperwork. Trivia *This is the only Psycho Video with "Psycho Mom" in the title. *Despite what the title suggests, a divorce does not actually occur in Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, as a divorce would not be completed without paperwork. However, Theresa and Jeffrey Sr. later did divorce. *''Psycho Mom Divorces Husband'' is the second Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. destroys something and to not have "Psycho Dad" in the title, the first being Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash. *Many, many viewers predicted that Theresa would separate Jeffrey Sr. prior to the video's release. *Oddly enough, Corn does not speak throughout the entire video, even after being yelled at, and does not even mutter at all after seeing what has occurred between Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa. *In Fan Mail Monday #51, the start of the video is Theresa and Jeffrey Sr. arguing in the background. Its possible that this was a factor to these events. *Like most Psycho Videos, Jeffrey Sr. unfairly blames Jesse for the events transpiring and opts to take Jeffrey Jr.'s side; another blatant show of favoritism. *Interesting to note, at the end of Psycho Mom Divorces Husband, Jesse screams, and the screen goes black while Jesse's screaming can still be heard, similar to a cliffhanger in a show. **This may be evidence of the Psycho Series being fake. **However, it is possible that this was simply just an editing error or added in for effect. *In SPLIT THANKSGIVING (PART 2), Theresa confirms that she will not return to the Ridgway Residence, although, she did return in HOMECOMING!. *Jesse was billed $500 to pay for the repairs to his car on his monthly rent bill, despite the fact that it was Jeffrey Sr. who smashed his car window, fueling speculation that Jeffrey Sr. has begun doing anything he can to ensure Jesse's life is miserable and that he won't be able to move out so he can force his ways on him. *This video, along with Psycho Dad Grills Wii U, Psycho Dad Flattens Gaming Lair, Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room, and Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer, were all heavily speculated by YouTube commenters. Speculation for this video occurred as early as Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One. *Theresa and Jeffrey Sr.'s separation was later revealed to be fake in Psycho Kid Flees Country, where all the family is reunited at the end of the video. Category:Psycho Videos